única esperanza
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: este es un fic SerioxAzul, AzulxSerio... explico:un divino amenaza a Serio de acabar con Azul amenos que termine con ella y hace pero luego le roban el alma y Azul intenta salvarlo.inspirado en la oreja de van Gogh"rosas"


_**Única esperanza**_

*era un lindo día en la ciudad de Nova Nizza era viernes y Serio&Azul cumplirían 6 mese de noviazgo!!!! (Después sabrán el porque del día y lo que pasaba) pero Serio no sabía que regalarle a Azul… porque no se da cuenta que ella prefiere las cosas simples*

**Flash Back**

Que le regalaré a Azul!!!??? Tiene que ser algo especial hoy es nuestro aniversario*dijo pensativo y algo abobado n.n*

*llega Paco y ve a su amigo muy pensativo y se acerca a el*

Hola Serio, jugamos novanoc???

No, hoy no Paco tengo que hacer algo muy importante*

Y que es eso taaaaaaaaan importante*le preguntó Paco*

Ese es el problema no se que hacer…

Por que???? que te pasa

Es que hoy Azul y yo… cumplimos 6 meses de novios y no se que darle para esta ocasión*se puso muy triste Serio U.U*

Mmm… yo tampoco se de esas cosas*dijo Paco rascándose la cabeza y de repente aparece Pilar persiguiendo un ave*

Espera solo quiero hablar contigo!!! Regresa!!!*le dijo recuerden que puede hablar con las aves y plantas*

Que les pasa chicos??? No me digan los extraterrestres se apoderaron de la mente de Serio!!!!*entro en paranoia Pilar*

Sabía que los extraterrestres ya estaban aquí!!! Se meten en tu cabeza se apoderan de tu mente y…y…

Pilar!!! No, no es eso es que no se que regalarle a Azul por nuestro aniversario sí!! Eso es todo!!!*le dijo Serio volviendo a sentarse en el suelo*

¿???? Eso es todo??? No están difícil…*dijo Pilar con un tono de voz como de "por que te preocupas"*

Por que dices que es fácil???*pregunta Paco*

Por que Azul prefiere las cosas simples pero románticas, por eso Serio debe ser espontáneo*aclaro Pilar*

Eso es algo extraño, a las niñas les gusta las cosas caras y todo eso*dijo Paco creyéndose "todo un experto"*

Paco no puedes comparar a Azul con las demás ella es especial no compares*le dijo Serio*

*de repente Pilar tuvo una idea*

A ver Serio cuales son las flores favoritas de Azul????

Mmm… creo que las rosas…

mmm… en que lugar se ven normalmente???

mmm… cada viernes nos vemos en el parque…

ahí esta entonces llevale rosas a Azul cuando se vean hoy por que es viernes!!!!*le sugirió Pilar*

puede ser una opción lo pensaré*dijo Serio*

**Fin Flash Back **

*El maestre resonaba su berimbau mientras los combo niños entrenaban capoeira, pero se dio cuenta que Serio no estaba muy interesado en el entrenamiento y se acercó a el*

Serio te sucede algo no estas prestando atención hoy…

Es que no se que regalarle a Azul*dijo algo triste pero no mucho*

La verdad es que cuando estoy con ella siento que me vuelvo débil y doy todo por ella creo que es mi debilidad

Serio no digas que eres débil y menos por amor_** "cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor eres la persona mas fuerte del mundo"**_*si esta es lección del maestre*

Azul… ven!!!*le dijo Pilar para decirle la sorpresa de Serio*

Que pasa Pilar… dime

Serio te dará como regalo hoy en la tarde en donde siempre se ven, un ramo d rosas!!!

De verdad eso sería muy romántico, pero como lo sabes???

Por que hoy en la mañana estaba muy indeciso de que regalarte y le di una opción, así que eso te regalará hoy en el parque

De verdad!!! Espero que así sea!!!

*Azul se acercó a Serio y decidió decirle algo "disimuladamente"*

Hola Serio nos veremos como cada viernes en el parque, hoy cumplimos "6 meses de noviazgo"*enfatizando lo de 6 meses*

Mmm… Mmmm… sí claro nos veremos ahí…*dijo nervioso Serio*

Te estaré esperando Serio*le dijo en tono algo coqueto Azul n.n*

Bueno niños pueden irse el entrenamiento acabó*les dijo el maestre Grinto*

Sí!!! Yujú!!! Podré ir a jugar novanoc!!!*dijo Paco brincando de felicidad*

Y yo iré a regar a sus que necesita mucha agua*dijo Pilar de su palmera enana*

Yo tengo que irme, nos veremos en el parque Azul*le dijo tímido Serio*

Esta bien nos veremos en la tarde

*Serio iba a su casa y se encontró con Exterminio divino de la muerte esto al verlo se puso rápidamente su máscara*

Oye divino regresa a tu mundo en este instante*le dijo Serio, pero el divino sintió algo muy fuerte dentro de Serio y se dio cuenta que era amor y pudo ver el rostro de Azul en sus pensamientos*

No sabes quien soy verdad… soy Exterminio divino de la muerte y voy a matar a esa a quien tanto quieres*le dijo burlándose*

¿?? Como sabes de ella!!!*dijo sorprendido*

Por que siento algo muy fuerte en tu interior y si no quieres que la mate haz que ella ya no quiera verte*le dijo solo era parte de su plan para tener a Serio desconcentrado*

Que!!! Hablas de… terminar con ella…

Si o quieres verla muerta? Tu decides

Es… esta bien lo haré pero no le hagas daño

Yo sabré si lo rompes el corazón o no, si no lo haces la…

De acuerdo pero no le hagas de verdad no te atrevas a tocarla*y Serio se fue en donde iba a encontrarse con Azul que lo esperaba aunque hubiera un ligera llovizna*

Que bueno que llegas vamos a dar un paseo…

No Azul no!

Entonces vamos a…

No! No me has entendido, yo…yo no quiero que nos veamos, he pasado buenos momentos contigo pero… pero… solo no me busques si…

Pero Serio que…

Por favor no lo hagas más difícil…*y Serio se fue triste corriendo pero sabía que era lo único que podía hacer para que el divino no le hiciera nada a ella*

Serio no!!! Por que… *y se le rompe en pedazos el corazón y comienza a llover y ella llora (canción "rosas" de la oreja de van Gogh loa quise agregar como música de fondo en esta escena triste y con ella sabrán la razón de por que se ven en un parque cada viernes y cumplen 6 meses de noviazgo y Serio no sabe dar una verdadera excusa por el cual terminan, pero Azul no sabe la verdad espero que les guste :-)*

ROSAS

En Un Día De Estos En Que Suelo Pensar  
Vuelve A Ser El Día Menos Pensado.  
Nos Hemos Cruzado, Has Decidido Mirar  
A Los Ojitos Azules Que Ahora Van A tu Lado.

Desde El Momento En El Que Te Conocí  
Presumiendo Con Prisa, Tiempo De Silencio  
Te Juro Que A Nadie Le He Vuelto A Decir Que Tenemos El Record Del Mundo En Querernos.

{Estribillo}

Por Eso Esperaba Con La Carita Empapada  
Que Llegaras Con Rosas, Con Mil Rosas Para mí, Porque Ya Sabes Que Me Encantan Esas Cosas Que No Importa Si Es Muy Tonto Soy Así.

Y Aún Me Parece Mentira Que Se Escape Mi Vida Imaginando Que Vuelves A Pasarte Por Aquí, Donde Los Viernes Cada Tarde Como Siempre, La Esperanza Dice Quieto Y Quizás Si.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh.

Escapando Una Noche En Un Bostezo De Sol  
Me Pediste Que Te Diera Un Beso. Con Lo Barato Que Sale Mi Amor ¿Qué Te Cuesta Callarme Con Uno De Esos?

Pasaron Seis Meses Y Me Dijiste Adiós, Fue Un Placer Coincidir en Esta Vida. Ahí Me Quedé Con El Alma En El Corazón, Y En La Otra Excusas Que Ni Tú Entendías.

{Estribillo}

Y Es Que Me Pongo A Pensar Que El Amor Verdadero Es Tan Sólo El Primero. Y Es Que Empiezo A Sospechar Que Los Demás  
Son Sólo Para Olvidar.

Hice lo que dijiste divino que harás ahora…

Creo que como dije que no le haré nada a ella ya dem{as destruí su amor y… te mataré a ti!!!*Serio corre esquivando los rayos que el divino le lanza, y llegan por donde se encuentra Azul*

Detente nuca dijiste que me matarías!!!

Debiste imaginarlo soy el divino de la muerte recuerdas combo niño!!!*se fueron corriendo y llegaron hasta por donde se encontraba Azul*

Serio!!! *le gritó a lo lejos Azul*

No te acerques es muy peligroso!!! Vete de aquí!!!*Azul fue a buscar a Paco y a Pilar*

Chicos vengan un divino esta atacando a Serio!!!*y fueron corriendo pero cuando llegaron el divino ya había capturado a Serio y le estaba absorbiendo su alma, ya era demasiado tarde*

Serio no!!!!!!*Azul quiso detenerlo pero Pilara y Paco vieron que era muy peligroso y la detuvieron, mientras el divino dejaba caer a Serio*

Esa era un alma pura, de las mejores que he obtenido jaja!!*se burlaba Exterminio*

Revive a Serio ahora!!!*le decía muy enfadado Paco ocultando su triste por su amigo*

Ustedes no pueden hacer nada, ya tengo su alma, me pertenece ahora!!!

No, te-atrevas-a decir- que es tuya!!!!*le dijo Azul entre dientes mientras atacaba al divino con todas sus fuerzas y la verdad cuando se enfada… da miedo*

Divino ten esto!!!*le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por Pilar*

El tótem es de Azul!!

Tengo que tocar mi tótem de águila para transformarnos y revivir a Serio*Azul estaba dispuesta a todo para recuperar el alma de Serio*

El tótem lo tiene donde debería estar el corazón*dijo Pilar*

Como si tuviera…*dijo Paco y la verdad tiene razón*

Vamos Azul toca tu tóteeem…*Paco quería golpear al divino pero se resbala con el lodo porque aun sigue lloviendo, jaja imaginen como se quedó*

Tengan cuidado de no resbalar*dijo levantándose*

Eso es!! Hagamos que resbale así tocare mi tótem*y Paco lo pateó y Pilar lo rempujó y Azul se lanzó sobre el*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!

Que sucedió se supone que ya transformados sus poderes no hacen efecto*dijo Paco viendo que Serio seguía igual*

No en este caso, ya les dije que su alma ya la tengo ni transformados la recuperarán!!!*se burla mas el divino*

Ya!!! Regresa a tu mundo Exterminio!!!*le dijo Azul mandando muchas aves para que picoteen a Exterminio y lanzándole piedras con un torbellino*

Esto es por robarle el alma a mi amigo Serio!!!*Paco le dio un fuerte golpe con al cabeza dura que tiene*

Ya devuélvele su alma divino*le dijo Pilar que lo golpeaba como si fuera una liga*

SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!*y lo encerraron en una mochila que tenía una calavera, y volvieron a ser humanos*

Serio!!! El esta aquí!!! Lo puedo sentir*dijo Azul por que Serio ya era libre*

Pero Serio sigue igual*dijo Pilar, y si no había regresado a su cuerpo*

Llevémoslo con Grinto el debe saber que hacer*dijo Paco mientras lo cargaba y fueron con el maestre*

Maestre!!!

Que le pasó a Serio*pregunto Grinto*

Exterminio le robo el alama*le contestó Paco*

Quiero ayudar pero no se que hacer niños, lo único que se es que no esta muerto

Su alma sigue aquí el no esta muerto esta en un sueño profundo, esta su alma dentro de uno de ustedes*dijo maestre cabeza*

Entonces esta dentro de Azul, verdad?*preguntó Pilar*

Tal vez ella es la **única esperanza**, muy en su interior se encuentra Serio tienes que ayudar a que salga y regrese a su cuerpo*le dijo a Azul cabeza*

Como lo hago maestre yo…yo soy débil a demás no…no tengo en que creer ahora*dijo Azul*

No hija, te diré lo mismo que ha Serio:"cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor, eres la persona mas fuerte del mundo" y otra cosa _**"cuando no tengas en que creer, cree en la esperanza" **_

Esta bien, cabeza que tengo que hacer*dijo Azul que se sentía mas fuerte y capaz de todo*

Tienes que traer algo que sea significativo para ustedes dos y ponerte a su lado, después te explicaré lo demás*dijo cabeza*

Será que funcione*dijo dudosa Pilar*

Tiene que funcionar*dijo Azul mientras iba a buscar lo que dijo el maestre, algo especial de ambos*

Tienes que sentir a Serio porque…*decía cabeza y Azul interrumpe*

El esta aquí y si, lo puedo sentir*dijo Azul poniéndose un collar y otro a Serio y luego los unió con el dije de corazón (si el de el fic "un solo corazón" a lado de Serio*

Soy la única esperanza de Serio…*pensaba Azul cerró los ojos y de repente empezó a brillar el corazón y de el salió una luz blanca (si era el alma de Serio) y entro en el cuerpo de Serio*

Miren Serio reaccionó!!*dijo Paco viendo que el estaba despertando*

Serio, Serio!!! Estas bien…*le pregunto Azul levantándose*

Si estoy bien que pasó???*no se por que pero no se acordaba*

Azul lamento haberte dejado Azul pero el divino….*decía disculpándose pero Azul lo interrumpe*

No, no te preocupes ya se lo que pasó, el te amenazó de que me haría daño verdad…*no se como pero lo supo*

Te sacrificaste por mi*le dijo abrazándolo y soltando una lágrima de felicidad*

Claro que si, si lo hice por ti*le dijo Serio*

Sabía que tu no me dejarías, mi siquiera entendías tus excusas*le dijo Azul*

Pero por eso el divino te persiguió , te atrapó y te robo el alma*dijo triste Azul*

En realidad…. No me atrapó, deje que me capturara por que al verte dijo que aunque dijo que no te haría daño si lo haría a menos que yo le de un alma a cambió y le dije que…yo lo haría*le confesó Serio*

*Azul solo alcanzó a darle un gran abrazo que demuestre todo su amor*

Lamento interrumpir momentos como este pero… no tenían que verse en el parque*le dijo en tono irónico Paco*

Ehh… podemos ir maestre????*preguntaron los dos*

Claro niños arreglen lo que tengan que arreglar*les contestó Grinto*

Aahhh… yo tengo que ir a… a… practicar novanoc… adiós*y se fue corriendo Paco*

Si y yo a hablar con unas plantas cerca de mi casa….*y se fue Pilar a toda velocidad*

*estaban en el parque, y ya dejo de llover*

Serio por que decidiste no verme mas*le preguntó Azul*

Por que so amarte es verte y verte significa perderte, tal vez es mejor amarte sin volver a verte, que verte para tener que perderte*buena explicación*

Ufff… no tengo nada que darte…*se sentía mal Serio*

Ya me diste mi regalo*le contesto Azul*

¿?????????

Si el hecho de que estés aquí conmigo es el mejor regalo*le dijo Azul dándose un beso*

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el fic de SerioxAzul y AzulxSerio XD dejen comentario**_


End file.
